meekratfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark King
Mark King is a super-powered individual and head of the Astounding Superhero Syndicate. History From the time he was a young man, Mark King knew he wanted to make a difference. In the early eighties, he decided to follow his dreams and obtained a grappling hook, becoming the Grappler. He traveled the country, fighting injustice wherever he found it, but eventually came upon a group of vampires. While he fought valiantly and took out several of them, he would have perished were it not for the timely intervention of the Paci Custodis. This brought up a problem: should costumed heroes fight super-natural threats? Should the Paci Custodis take care of common criminals? Should the common man try to fight mad scientists and the like? A conference was held, with Mark King acting as the representative of the growing costumed hero community, and it was decided that costumed heroes should fight costumed villains and mad scientists, Paci Custodis should take care of purely super-natural threats, and the common man should take care of minor crimes. Tragedy struck soon afterward, when Mark King faced the Ret-Con, a nefarious criminal with ever-changing abilities and origins. The conflict ended with the Ret-Con bit Mark King, transferring his powers and fading from existence. This caused Mark's legs to seize up in a palsy, and he found himself unable to walk and unaware of the power that had been transferred. Not content to sit idly by and pity himself, he became the Chessmaster and founded Chess Team Strike Force Omega. The team failed horribly, most of them died on their first mission, the only survivor succumbing to his wounds after delivering the embryo that would become Clyde, the Embryonic Man to El Scientist Magnifico. Mark King, El Scientist Magnifico, and Clyde began to travel the country, seeking out other costumed heroes in order to set-up a network in order to fight crime more effectively. This network later became the Astounding Superhero Syndicate, with branches all over the United States and one in Europe. More so, Mark King's powers took hold and he was able to walk again and do any number of amazing feats. Despite his new-found power, he took a mainly bureaucratic role in the Astounding Superhero Syndicate, but he doesn't hesitate to get his hands dirty if the situation calls for it. The situation calls for it surprisingly frequently. Mark King was present at the battle for the world that came, and along with Mister Lucky and Frank and Larry, was instrumental in ending it and reversing the damage it had caused. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Mark King participated as a champion of Lamp Prime, and lost to Lamp Prime in the first round. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Mark King is once again participating as a champion of Lamp Prime, and defeated El Santo in the first round in a grueling Disney sitcom marathon. He defeated Baco in the second round by more aptly dealing with Boris, and will face Graves in the third round. Abilities Mark King is good at being a bureaucrat. He also has an ever-changing array of super-powers. Every time he appears, he has a different super-power, and everyone acts as if that's the only super-power he's ever had, and that he's always had it. Mark King also likes to tell people that he'll be "Mark King this in my report". Friends and Allies Mark King tries to keep up contact with Mister Lucky, Frank, and Larry in order to keep things running smoothly. He is also close friends with El Scientist Magnifico, and all of the members of the Astounding Superhero Syndicate are his allies. Mark Prince Occasionally, Mark King's power will be to shoot a smaller version of himself out of his hand, named Mark Prince. Mark Prince's only super-power is to shoot a smaller version of himself out of his hand. Mark Prince likes to say that he'll be "Mark Princing this in my report". Enemies All those who oppose truth and justice are Mark King's enemies. Category:Characters Category:Astounding Superhero Syndicate members Category:Characters created by Mike P